


波特兰飞行日记

by blackbittermoon



Series: VHEMT- [10]
Category: kookv - Fandom, taekook - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbittermoon/pseuds/blackbittermoon
Series: VHEMT- [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107284





	波特兰飞行日记

“醒醒，臭死了。”

金泰亨捏着鼻子，一脸嫌恶地踢了踢地上的人。

“谁啊！呃……”

蜷缩成一团人事不省的胖子先是不满地喊叫出声，又被金泰亨一脚踹在腰上，哎哟哎哟地痛呼起来。

金泰亨收回脚，漠然地看着人丑态毕露的样子，冷声问：“Aries带你回来的？”

胖子被他那一脚踢得早就清醒大半，看清面前双手抱胸脸上表情冷得能结冰茬子的人是商院出了名的高岭之花洁癖龟毛小少爷后，连滚带爬地把自己从地上拔起来，赔笑道：“对啊对啊，他人呢？”

金泰亨向后退一步，显而易见是对他身上散发出的酒气忍无可忍，“我为什么要知道？”

胖子心里已经把Aries大骂八百遍重色轻友不讲兄弟义气不知道又带着哪个姑娘出去鬼混，面上却还得装作无事发生过应付金泰亨，毕竟他们好几个小组作业都得指望这位大腿带飞，生怕小少爷一生气一个邮件发到professor那边，他们留级都是轻的，怕不是得来个退学玩玩。

那他们几个胡天胡地全靠爹给钱花的二世祖，可谁都玩不起。

看金泰亨没有要走的样子，胖子以为还有回旋余地，便堆笑道：“别生气啊Vante，偶尔喝多一次嘛，你看咱们这个圈子里，期中考完谁还不玩玩了？也就JK那个怪人，不是在图书馆学习就是在打工，装清高给谁——”

如果说金泰亨刚才的表情是冰窟，那现在恐怕就是要带人下地狱的节奏。虽说不至于瘆人，但这副牵动嘴角似笑非笑的样子，对他稍有了解的人都知道，完全就是火山爆发的前奏。

他就这么挂着一脸令人冷汗直冒的神情，对胖子轻描淡写道：“你再说一遍？JK怎么了？他装什么？”

胖子咽了咽口水，心道大事不好，讪讪地闭了嘴，试图逃避这个话题。

金泰亨却没心思跟他打太极下去了：“把地上收拾干净再走。这学期的几个小组作业，我退出。Professor那边，我会跟他发邮件说明情况的。你们放心，” 看着胖子一瞬间变得惊慌失措的样子，他心底的厌倦烦躁又多几分，但还是继续说了下去，“我不会说你们没了我，连个屁都放不出来的。”

说完，无视掉胖子已经惨白的脸色，金泰亨自顾自地走回房间，砰地摔上了门。

没过几分钟，一片漆黑的房间中，他的手机就不出意外地亮起。屏幕上赫然五个字母：Aries.

金泰亨靠门滑坐下，懒洋洋地按了免提。

Aries气急败坏的声音传出来：“金泰亨！”

“听着呢。”

Aries倒是没像以前一样跟他没完没了地绕弯子讲条件，上来就直奔主题：“你真不怕我替你跟你爸出柜？”

“那我就替你和你爸聊聊你在这边旷了多少课请了多少代写睡大了多少妹妹的肚子。” 金泰亨对他已经彻底丧失耐性，也懒得再忍气吞声，继续不客气道，“还是说你也有兴趣请你爸和你一起尝尝你卷的那些‘烟’？”

对面停滞两秒，“啪”地一声挂断了电话。

金泰亨盯着逐渐黯淡直至彻底融入黑暗的手机屏幕很久，脑海中思绪万千。

约莫半小时后，他站起身，揉了揉酸麻的小腿，坐到电脑前点了根烟，打开了学校邮箱和房屋出租中介的网站。

搬进学校另一头的街区里这幢干净整洁的house时金泰亨没有见到他的室友。

房东奶奶的儿子Joe热情地开车帮他来回搬运那些大包小包，一路上操着浓重的西约克郡口音兴高采烈地试图和他交谈。金泰亨连夜收拾行李，熬得两个黑眼圈都快掉到下巴，脑袋靠在椅背上一点一点，有一搭没一搭地应付这位莫名热情过度的英国人，唯独大开的车窗里吹进来的凉风能让他迷迷糊糊的大脑勉强保持清醒。

直到开最后一趟时，他终于能跟上对方的节奏：“……你刚才说什么？谁也是韩国人？我的室友？”

“Yep！” Joe大声回答他，单手操控方向盘打过一个漂亮的弯，接着把车稳稳地停在了他的新居门口，“JK可是个好学生，天天背着大书包早出晚归的，我好几次约他出去玩他都拒绝了。要不是我知道他醉心学习，我都怀疑他是在借此婉拒我的告白！”

金泰亨推开车门，抬腿下车的动作僵在半路，片刻后忍不住抽了抽嘴角。

醉心学习是真的，婉拒你也是真的。他想。

毕竟，他金小少爷是怎么被拒绝的来着？噢，简直太老气横秋，也太像个敷衍了事的借口了——

“我要复习考试，还要打工赚钱，没空和你谈恋爱，小少爷。”

但他没说不喜欢我。金泰亨在当时那种一腔狂热的迷恋中勉强靠几支冰感十足的薄荷烟保持住上帝视角，悻悻地自我安慰。这是不是意味着，自己还有那么丁点儿机会？毕竟在他们这个圈子里，JK对待追求者的态度，那可是众所周知的烂。

“我看他完全是看在你那张脸的份上才没对你发脾气。” 朴智旻盘着腿坐在地毯上，头也不抬地玩拼图，眼神都懒得分给恋爱脑的好友一半。“哎哎哎，上厨房找个空的矿泉水瓶去，别弄脏了我的宝贝地毯，你这小少爷又不给我洗。你知道那帮掉钱眼里一样的阿拉伯人干洗一次要收多少钱吗！！！”

“我给你买张新的还不行吗。” 金泰亨光着脚，从客厅溜达到厨房，又拎了个Volvic的大瓶子从厨房溜达回来，站在朴智旻旁边看他在一堆花里胡哨的拼图块里挑挑拣拣。

朴智旻终于舍得扭头看他一眼，上下打量一番，啧啧感叹：“真是管不住你。”

“怎么了？”

“花钱没个准数也就算了，有钱难买少爷你乐意。自己的身体呢？你什么情况还需要我唠叨啊？通宵写作业、不好好吃饭、烟瘾大，噢，还不穿袜子在地板上踩。再有钱也没必要扔给医院吧？更何况，你敢扔给英国这些见鬼的医院？”

金泰亨噗哧一笑，老老实实把刚抽了一半的烟丢进手上的瓶子里，两只脚也往前一步，踩在了毛茸茸的厚地毯上。

朴智旻翻个白眼：“这还差不多。等你将来找到男朋友，请第一时间带他来见我，我要好好和他分享一下照顾金小少爷二十年的心路历程。”

“得了吧，说得你失恋了考砸了哭得一把鼻涕一把泪喝得人事不省的时候捏着鼻子把你扛回家的人不是我一样。再说了，男朋友？他还不知道在哪个妈肚子里没出来呢。” 金泰亨撇撇嘴，一点没客气地反击过去，但在内心默默认证谈恋爱或许并没有和朴智旻乐此不疲地互相嘲讽来得有意思。

“对了，下下个周三那堂seminar上要做的pre你有组了吗？Aries抱了别的大腿，没来找我，还真有那么点不习惯。”

“你别是得了别名Aries的斯德哥尔摩综合症了吧。” 朴智旻被自己的想法吓到，忍不住浑身一颤，“那就我们两个好了。等我拼完这一小块吧，我们去laidlaw讨论一下？”

“那边太吵了。” 金泰亨低下头，打开学校app上图书馆group room的预约界面，往下滑了滑，一片灰色。

他冲朴智旻晃晃手机：“而且，group room也约满了。不如去Edward？顶楼公共区域今天应该没什么人，还 稍微近一点 。”

朴智旻点点头：“我马上就好。”

爬过一段长长的“天梯”之后，两个人轻车熟路地拐上学校西侧和居民区相连的一条小路，抄近道往Edward去。这条路通常都没什么人，大白天的时候也只能偶尔见到孤零零晃荡的斑点狗或是扒在院子栅栏上好奇地张望的黑皮肤的小孩子。

所以，不远处从一幢房子里打开门拎着滑板走出来的亚裔面孔，在这一片空旷寂静当中就格外显眼了些。那人锁好院门，随手把钥匙塞进防雨面料的外套兜里，单脚踩了下滑板，顺畅地沿着下坡路滑了下去。

朝右拐弯的时候，他回头瞟了一眼后方，视线刚刚好和这条路上除他之外仅有的两个人撞在一起。

金泰亨脚下一顿，耳朵“轰”地一下烧了起来。

是JK.

对方像是没认出他似的，也有可能根本没在意在自己身后走得慢慢吞吞的两个人究竟是谁，就借着下坡的力道，风驰电掣般消失在了弯弯曲曲的道路尽头。

朴智旻撞了撞他肩膀：“走呀，愣着干什么。”

金泰亨这才回过神来，小声嘟囔道：“没想到他还会滑滑板，好帅啊…… 哎但是，他又不住这里，过来干嘛的？”

朴智旻泼冷水道：“别想了，你不知道的事情多了去了。比如说Julia在听完你的report之后又会问什么奇奇怪怪无从答起的问题。”

金泰亨尖叫一声：“别提她了！我想起她的吊梢眼鹰钩鼻我就两眼一黑。Fuck, 她绝对是我立志每门课考70+之路的噩梦。”

朴智旻闻言，猛地放声大笑，吓走了好几只在路中央大摇大摆散步的灰鸽子。

到了图书馆之后，两个人便收起了玩笑。他们直接坐电梯上到顶层，找了个僻静的角落打开电脑，一边手速如飞地敲着文档，一边低声讨论起来。

“……我还是想了解一下原理性的东西。” 朴智旻抓抓头发，“不然我们只学了怎么用这些方程和模型，但是不知道底层原理，之后做analysis的时候我觉得说不透彻。而且，Julia肯定会追问说，我们为什么要选它们来做我们的topic，总不能直接说因为这是个通用的methodology吧。”

金泰亨把滑到鼻梁上的金丝边眼镜往上推了推，手指在触控板上慢速划动，翻阅着上课时自己随手记下的东西，看起来很是专心。朴智旻也曾经真挚地对他感慨，他这个人一旦坐在图书馆里，身上那些向喜欢的人表白时的冲动、和好友插科打诨时的懒散、跟Aries勾心斗角时的阴郁就都不见了，完全投入在学业上的模样格外认真。

不过，他与生俱来的毒舌本性依旧没有缺席。

“你看这个，Julia上课时候说的，” 他曲起指节敲敲屏幕，捏起嗓子压低声音，“‘你们谁敢用那种敷衍的理由阐述你们的methodology，我一定会给你一个39分！’”

朴智旻探过头：“你居然还记这个？”

金泰亨伸手拿过他厚厚的笔记本翻到最后，拆开线圈取下一页纸，边写keyword边头也不抬道：“她当时的语气真的很像脱口秀演员。” 三两下写好之后，他把纸推过去给朴智旻看，“而且39分的威胁实在是太震慑灵魂了，我哪怕忘了上传report的ddl也不会忘记这句话的。”

朴智旻耸耸肩：“我劝你小心嘴巴，现在就上个闹钟。” 他翻翻笔记，又补充了一点：“Correlation这个我也不太明白。听英国人讲和数学扯上关系的问题真的是自讨苦吃。”

“ok.” 金泰亨站起身，“我去找几本书来，我们一起研究一下。网页上长篇大论的，看不进去，头疼。”

朴智旻一脸赞同：“那我先把conceptural model画了。这部分我来讲？”

金泰亨已经走向摆满书架的那侧，也没回头，只抬起手摆了摆表示知道了。

周五下午的图书馆顶楼，除了一两个像金泰亨和朴智旻这样为即将到来的pre来查资料、写报告的学生以外，就只有神龙见首不见尾的管理员偶尔一闪而过，安静得和百米之外热热闹闹的学生活动广场仿佛两个世界。金泰亨仰着头，一排排书架地循着侧面小小的铜质铭牌找他想要的书，眼神极为专注地落在那些或崭新或陈旧的书脊上，嘴唇小幅度地动着，喃喃念着上面那些长串的单词。

关于analytical model的一本书放在书架的最上层。金泰亨伸手探了探——太高了，就算是他这180的个子，想要在这个古老的建筑里抬手就抽出最贴近天花板一层的书还是有点吃力。

他在前后几排书架之间来回转了转，没有看到平时摆在这附近的那把 三级小木梯。

不可以踩书。金泰亨低头看了看书架最底层的几本厚书，皱了皱眉。他抬手推了下眼镜，努力踮起脚尖，伸出两根手指夹住书脊边缘，试图一点一点地把那本封面很是光滑的书挪出来——

“你要看什么？”

金泰亨手一抖，手指间的书没有夹好，顺着重力往下一滑，眼看就要砸在他的鼻梁上。

发出声音的人两步向前，在半空中眼疾手快地抓住了急速下坠的“凶器”。

“谢谢……” 金泰亨惊魂未定，从嗓子眼里飘出的声音简直称得上气若游丝。他拉了下衣角，转过身想要从对方手里接过书，却愣在了原地。

“是、是你啊……” 他抿了抿嘴唇，又咽了咽口水，觉得一把火轰的一声就从心口烧到了大脑，让他顿时口干舌燥，话都说不好了。

JK没什么表情，只拿着书道：“这个放错位置了。旁边那架才是A开头的。”

“哦、哦、好，给我吧…… 我等下看完了就放回原位去……” 金泰亨眼睛死死盯着地面道。和对方的距离太近，图书馆里又安静得落针可闻，他真是生怕自己过于激烈的心跳声都要被对方听去了。

JK不知道是很悠闲还是心情很好，居然没有马上把书还给他，打开翻看了起来：“Data Analysis? 这是你们的作业？”

金泰亨诧异地抬起眼睛，不知道JK为什么会对自己看的书感兴趣：“是啊…… 我们那个professor太凶了，怕被她问到一些原理性的问题答不上来。毕竟这些本来也不是我们专业要多么深入了解的，所以来图书馆找点书学习一下。”

JK一目十行地扫过那本书的目录，又打开一章快速浏览了一遍summary，这才抬起头迎上他迷茫的目光：“这些都只讲了个皮毛。我给你找点书看吧，不过可能专业性有点强。你们什么时候pre？”

金泰亨下意识道：“还有不到两周……”

JK点点头，拿着那本书走去它本来该在的地方，精确地把它插入一排同类资料之间的某个位置，接着回头示意金泰亨跟上，“走吧，去楼下。”

“啊？”

“楼下是我们专业的文献资料，我觉得…… 你看那个会比较有用一些。”

金泰亨像个牵线木偶般恍惚地跟着JK进了电梯，双眼无神地盯着门上反射出来的两个人的影子，一时竟然不知道是感慨JK在他告白后也没有要刻意疏远他的意思，破天荒地跟他说了这么多话好，还是感慨对方一点也不像传闻中那样是个怪人、没有感情的学习机器，反而意外地对他十分热心好。

电梯门开了。JK先一步走出去，拿起胸前挂着的工牌在门禁上刷了一下。“滴”地一声，两扇玻璃门缓缓地滑开来，露出一片漆黑的房间。JK像十分熟悉似的，随手就按开了墙壁上的灯。

金泰亨跟着踏进去，这才找回点神智，好奇道：“你有这层文献室的权限？”

JK径直向房间最里的书架走去。尽管没有其他人在学习或是看书，他声音也不大，沉沉地很好听：“我在这里兼职当staff。除了机密资料室以外的房间都可以进。”

“喔……” 金泰亨恍然，脑子还在JK为什么对他如此态度亲切这个问题上打转，嘴上便想也不想地脱口而出：“你怎么打这么多份工啊，很缺钱吗？”

JK沉默片刻，没有马上回答他。金泰亨这才意识到自己问了个什么好问题，心下后悔得要死，连忙找补：“我没有别的意思…… 就是随便问问！真的！你不要觉得我……”

JK打断他：“好了，我知道。”

金泰亨听他话里没什么感情，更着急了：“我真的没有看不起你的意思！我就是好奇你做很多兼职还成绩那么好，怎么挤出时间来学习的。虽然之前我经常和Aries他们在一起玩什么的，但是我们私下没什么交往，你也不要听那些人乱讲！我……”

说话间，他们已经走到了房间尽头。最后一排摆得满满的书架和白色的墙壁之间形成了一条窄窄的过道，只能容一个人勉强穿行。JK停下脚步，仰头往高处扫视过去，语气淡淡道：“说了我都知道的，别着急。”

金泰亨怔住了，想说的话顷刻间忘了个一干二净。JK却好似浑不在意似的，手指在书本间轻轻拨弄，只当金泰亨直白又呆滞的视线是空气。思忖片刻，他抽出两本有点磨损痕迹的课本来，递到金泰亨面前：“应该没有新书了，你将就着看吧。这本里面……噢第七章，讲的是线性回归的东西。这本是probability的内容，最后一章着重从纯数学的角度解释相关性，应该对你理解模型原理有帮助？”

“其实不是很难的，课本的讲法都很好懂。如果有不会的，” JK侧过脸，看着金泰亨还有点茫然的神情，一贯没什么表情的脸上居然露出了一个浅浅的笑来，“我听Joe说，你是我的新室友？”

金泰亨脸又一红：“嗯…… 刚搬过去。”

JK笑得更明朗了些，两颗兔牙也跑出来和金泰亨打招呼。比起平时冷着个脸一派老成的样子，此时此刻的他才真有点二十出头的朝气和阳光，在文献室温和的光线下甚至像个从未出过象牙塔的、无忧无虑的大男孩。

他保持着这副笑容继续张开口，脸颊边的肉挤了挤，一个小小的梨涡若隐若现，迷人极了：“我周一二都在家，不兼职，也没课，你随时敲门就好了。”

美色当前，金泰亨几乎要当场缺氧晕过去，只迷迷糊糊应了声好，心里却在想着一会儿离开图书馆之后，一定要不远万里跑去学校另一边的Sainsbury's买个大乐透，看看自己今天是不是真的走了狗屎运。

他真的没在做梦吗？JK？刚拒绝了他的告白的人？跟他说可以找他问问题？还在家里？

“喂，醒醒，口水都要掉下来了。”

朴智旻戳戳金泰亨的胳膊，一脸的没眼看。

“从找完资料回来你就这个魂都飞了的样子？咋，书里有小妖精，给你下蛊了？”

金泰亨摇摇头，眼望着天花板，满脸都是沉醉，“不，你不懂，这是爱情的力量！”

朴智旻：“…………”

“金泰亨！！！你再不给我好好看书我就让你感受一下我釜山小霸王的力量！！”

Pre前的日子就在和朴智旻鸡飞狗跳般的打打闹闹中过去了。

这期间金泰亨只去找过JK一次——作为商院知名脸蛋好成绩好家世好的金小少爷，实在是觉得看个基础数学课本都看不懂太丢他的人。更何况，JK看起来也很忙。那天下午他敲门进去时，对方正对着电脑皱着眉激烈地敲敲打打，嘴边叼着的烟都烧成了长长一段灰烬也浑然不觉，还是金泰亨小声提醒之后才一脸恍悟似的拿下来，不慎之中抖落了几点烟灰在黑色的运动裤上。

“JK xi… 没想到你还抽烟啊。” 金泰亨说，“万宝路？”

JK点点头，朝他伸出手：“书看得怎么样了？有问题？”

金泰亨忙不迭打开夹好书签的那页，指着一段话说了些有疑问的地方。JK顺着他手指的位置看过去，略一沉思便语速和缓地讲解起来。他逻辑清晰，用词浅显易懂，金泰亨又是个理解力很强的，当下就表示听得很满意。

“谢谢… 这里搞懂之后我感觉别的问题我也能自己解释通了，多亏了你。” 金泰亨对JK笑了笑，完全没有在旁人面前的高傲样子，脸颊泛红的模样可爱得甚至有点像在娇嗔了。JK一眨不眨盯着他，长长的睫毛不自觉地抖动几下，突然道：“我叫田柾国。”

“哎？” 金泰亨是真的惊讶，“所以你英文名字就是…”

田柾国像是不好意思了，迅速地打断他，“嗯”了一声。

金泰亨却好像因为互道姓名这件事而变得放松起来，语气里多了几分慵懒随意：“那可有点懒啊，真不像你。”

田柾国反问他：“那我应该是什么样子？”

金泰亨指指他裤子上那块蹭不掉的痕迹：“沉迷学习，日渐消瘦，烟灰掉裤子上了都没心情管。”

田柾国噗嗤一笑，兔牙又跑出来跟金泰亨打招呼。

这让金泰亨心里莫名地、不可思议般地在那一瞬间变得极为柔软——就好像他们两个已经是很多年的朋友，像他和朴智旻那样，漫不经心地开着玩笑，不必端出人前那副骄矜或是冷淡的姿态，在这样一个深秋的平平无奇的午后，说着不着边际的废话，却也不觉得浪费时间。

金泰亨捏了捏书角，强迫自己发热的大脑冷静下来：“那我先回去看书了。你…” 他犹豫片刻，还是道，“少抽烟啊——虽然我自己也抽很多，没资格说你…”

田柾国一脸好笑地冲他摆摆手：“知道了，pre加油。”

金泰亨：“有学霸buff加持，我可以！”

田柾国笑得眼睛都弯了起来，表情生动得像快受不了他的天然搞笑本能：“好了好了，别夸我了。”

金泰亨吐吐舌头，替他合上了门。

托田柾国的福，金泰亨想，周三的pre果然很顺利。

Julia意外地心情上佳，听完他们的report之后也没提什么刁钻的问题，只是提醒了他们一些需要进一步阐述的观点，要在下一次正式提交的文本中具体体现出来。两人向她道谢，如释重负地回到座位上。

下一组人很快走上前去。金泰亨不甚在意地瞄了眼站在他们组的大腿旁边紧张兮兮生怕被提问到的Aries，低头划开手机给田柾国发信息。

[我们pre结束啦！今晚有空吗？请你吃饭～]

田柾国大概刚好在看手机，消息很快回过来。

[吃饭就不用了。真想谢谢我的话，可以帮我带点蝴蝶酥回来吗？]

蝴蝶酥？金泰亨不是很爱吃点心，对这些东西一无所知。他想了想，田柾国可能是太忙了，懒得跑远？毕竟学校附近这一片，他没印象见过什么面包店一类的。

[在哪买？]

[玛莎，B1最里面，有卖点心的。我下午要去打工，下班后再去就都卖完了。]

[好啊。]

金泰亨痛快答应下来，想了想，又发了一句。

[你在哪上班？]

[Jogn Lewis.]

可能是太着急，还打错了一个字。

金泰亨盯着屏幕，想起了田柾国平时遮掩在宽松的灰色carhartt套头衫下面的好身材，心道那宽肩窄腰包裹在商场那些男导购穿的制服里估计要帅得人移不开眼。他脑补了一下这位导购小哥哥明明端的是一本正经，却还低头匆匆忙忙给他发信息的样子，耳朵就忍不住一阵阵发热。

朴智旻的声音十分适时地插进来，成功叫停了他脑内越来越刹不住车的乱七八糟的幻想：“晚上约饭吗？”

金泰亨抬起头，才注意到Julia已经站起身，挂上了她标志性的商业假笑，表示这节seminar结束了。

于是他颇有点放肆地提高了声音，无所谓别人会不会听到了，语气里的开心藏也藏不住：“我要去等田柾国下班！还要给他买蝴蝶酥吃！”

朴智旻的眼神顿时变得一言难尽：“………蝴蝶酥？你这是要朝贴心人妻方向发展了吗我的小少爷………？“

金泰亨毫不犹豫地踹他一脚：“贴心可以，人妻不必！”

“………你开心就好。” 朴智旻灵活地扭了下身子，成功躲开好友的一波攻击。“不过，田柾国？哪位啊？你的JK呢？不要了？”

他压低声音的样子实在很像特务接头。金泰亨被戏精上身的好友逗得要死，便也学着他，鬼鬼祟祟地小声道：“他就是呀。哎你不知道他本名？”

“……实不相瞒除了你我也不知道几个人的本名。“

金泰亨闻到了自己似乎占了上风的气味，立刻愉快地挑挑眉毛：“这就是你没有对象的原因。“

朴智旻咬牙：“还没追到人家的人不配嘚瑟！”

金泰亨嚣张地一抬下巴：“你连这点暧昧的甜蜜都还享受不到呢～”

朴智旻对他无语，翻了个白眼拎起包先一步走出了教室。金泰亨跟在他身后，双手插兜，心情明朗地吹着口哨，并没注意到被Julia批评了之后蔫头巴脑的Aries一直坐在教室的角落里，状似心不在焉地玩着手机，把他俩的对话听了个七七八八。

临近傍晚的城市，天空被渐次过度的金黄与橘红铺满，又被肆意划过的飞机云分割为不规则的两块。深秋的风吹在脸上有些凉，可是混合着学校里种满的常绿乔木散发出的清香就很让人沉醉。身边擦肩而过的都是充满活力的年轻人，穿着简单的牛仔裤帆布鞋，怀抱几本书，和同伴快乐地大声讨论一个多月后的圣诞节假期要如何度过。

金泰亨把手伸进裤兜里，摸出打火机和烟盒，站在红绿灯下点燃。白雾腾起的一霎那，他习惯性地眯了眯眼。

人真是奇怪的动物。他想。难过了要抽烟，开心了却也想。就像有些人，伤心了要吃甜食才能好，可另一些人说，有要庆祝的事才值得放纵自己吃块小蛋糕。

那田柾国呢？他今天是高兴还是不爽？是被主管表扬了还是批评了？圣诞节前要交的作业有没有写好？他拜托自己帮忙买蝴蝶酥，是单纯的认为室友之间互相帮忙有来有回很正常，还是… 还是有那么一点点对自己的好感，想要增加一点两个人交流的机会呢…？

毕竟，他告白的时候，其实也只是抱着希望对方认识自己、给自己一个机会的心态去的。如果田柾国当初直接就答应下来，金泰亨想，就凭这不够稳重的态度，恐怕他对他的喜欢要当场打个对折。

没空再给他想那么多。金泰亨从学校里穿行出来，一路晃悠到商业街，搭电梯下到百货商场的B1层，立刻就被浓郁的烤面包的香气吸引住了，脑海里纷繁复杂的念头顿时就抛到一边。

他目标明确地按照田柾国说的，往最里边走去。

几个大的玻璃柜台里摆满了一看就蓬松酥脆的西式点心，在暖黄色的灯光下充斥着浓浓的日常生活的幸福感觉。金泰亨随手拿了个白色的纸袋，一格格看过去，找到了摆蝴蝶酥的地方。

没几个了呢。他数了数，又向店员询问了最佳食用期限，夹走大半放进纸袋里。往自助结账机走过去的路上，又看到草莓果酱面包，他便顺手拿了两个，准备通宵时拿来充饥。

田柾国做兼职的John Lewis离玛莎步行也就三五分钟。金泰亨慢悠悠地在人来人往的市中心晃荡，一只手提着两个纸袋，一只手拿着手机一个键一个键地打字。

[快下班了吧？]

田柾国又是秒回。

[6点。]

金泰亨看看时间，还有不到二十分钟的样子。

[我刚从玛莎出来。一起回家？]

消息发出去的瞬间金泰亨就有点后悔，然而没办法撤回，于是“回家”两个字就这么大大咧咧地躺在屏幕上，弄得他脸颊发烫。

他是真的生怕田柾国觉得自己语气太亲热，把好好的对话气氛毁于尴尬。然而对面不知道是没注意还是根本不在乎这些小细节，很快地回复过来。

[那可能得麻烦你等我一会儿了。]

金泰亨差点放声尖叫，心里的小人绕着圈圈跑出去了八百米。

[没关系啊。侧门等你？]

[好。]

于是田柾国从John Lewis的自动玻璃门里走出来的时候看到的就是这么个景象。金泰亨站在小街对面的那堵白墙下，一手提着两个写着简单的玛莎的英文LOGO的白色纸袋，另一只手随性地夹着支燃到一半的烟。天气还没有冷到难以忍受，他只穿了条橘粉色竖纹的衬衫，外搭一件米白色的粗毛线织的马甲，从V领下压着的没系上扣子的衣料里露出了一截细嫩的皮肤。日落残留的一点粉红色懒洋洋地洒在他毛茸茸的深栗色的卷发上，如同镶上一圈金边，使他整个人生出了一种奇异得近乎圣洁的美丽来。

田柾国在路边就这么站着望着他，一字不吭，神情专注得像在工作日安静无人的National Gallery凝视油画中的神祗。直到金泰亨抽完手上的烟，眼睛无意地向对面扫视过去，才发现了他等待多时却在这街上就这么堂而皇之地发起呆来了的人。

他冲田柾国用力招了招手：“你在干嘛！怎么不过来？“

田柾国这才如梦初醒似的，左右张望了一下确定没有车子，慢慢地过了马路朝他走过来。

“上班太累了？我看你眼睛都直了。” 金泰亨把一个纸袋递给他，“喏，你的蝴蝶酥——闻起来真的好香啊，怪不得你那么想吃。”

田柾国听了他的话，却是扭头看着他，把纸袋又往他手里一塞：“那你尝尝啊。”

金泰亨愣了一秒，随即就笑了：“尝就尝，干嘛都给我？不是你想吃吗？而且，在街上也不方便啦，回家再说嘛。”

回家。又是这个词。田柾国想。他不得不承认，面对面亲耳听到的冲击力比起在冰冷的手机屏幕上看到的要强烈成千上万倍，甚至能让他清清楚楚地感受到，心底某个角落里有什么柔软地塌陷下去的声音。

他抿了抿嘴唇，强迫自己保持平静，很快就转移话题道：“你还买了什么？”

金泰亨举起另一只纸袋：“你说这个？草莓果酱面包！”

田柾国问：“你喜欢吃草莓？”

他想起了金泰亨搬过来之后，冰箱里迅速增多又迅速被消灭的一盒盒新鲜水灵的奶油草莓。

“对啊。”

“那…… 一个蝴蝶酥，换你一个面包，行吗？让我也尝尝吧。” 田柾国又问。

金泰亨拨了拨被风吹得扎到眼角的碎发，有点费解地看了他一眼。

从发现对方站在街对面盯着自己发呆时他就觉得哪里不对，可他又疑心是自己恋爱脑误解对方的意图，不想胡乱增加莫名其妙的信心。然而到田柾国这句话问出口的时候他是真的困惑了，为什么、为什么他感觉——他们好像一夜之间就变得亲密了很多？

还是那种暗流涌动的、充满了暧昧模糊的亲密。

金泰亨不是不享受这种状态，只是这没头没尾地，让他有点害怕——他怕它突然之间又悄无声息地消失掉。

然而田柾国还在等他的回答，表情认真得像做出一道数学题之后等待老师给出正确答案那样。金泰亨来不及多想，只得应道：“好啊，等回去了你拿一个就好了。”

田柾国这才满意了，神色恢复到他一贯的有点冷淡的样子。金泰亨走在他旁边，刻意保持着略微落后半步的距离，盯着他线条锋利的下颌线，渐渐出了神。

“对了。” 田柾国忽然停下脚步，偏头看着他。金泰亨没来得及收回视线，对方诚挚而直接的神情就这么猝不及防地落在了他眼里。

“怎么了？” 金泰亨被自己的声音吓了一跳，好哑。

倒是田柾国先不满起来：“你穿太少，着凉了。”

金泰亨拉了拉衬衫领口，不甚在意道：“没关系。你刚才要说什么？”

“我要给你多少钱？”

金泰亨想也没想道：“没几镑钱，不用给啦。我学习上有不懂的你不都给我讲了吗？你就当是学费吧，田老师？”

田柾国蹙起眉看着他，看似不太高兴，嘴上却松口了：“你真的很像…”

“像什么？”

他们站在无人的街口等待红灯。一阵风温柔地拂过，把金泰亨略长的刘海吹开些许，露出一双深潭般的黑眼睛来。而此刻，那双眼睛就这么微微上抬着望着他，不经意间透着一股未经世事的纯真和娇憨。

田柾国直视着他的眼睛，脱口而出道：“像冬天的小熊。”

“哎？” 金泰亨晃了晃脑袋，“小熊不都胖嘟嘟的吗？我哪里胖啦？”

“小熊是喜欢吃甜、脑回路跳脱，又很——”

他顿一顿，没说下去，只在心里默默地想，小熊是很单纯、很可爱，很想让人使劲抱一抱揉一揉的生物。

抱？田柾国猛然惊醒。我在想什么？

金泰亨对他剧烈起伏的心理变化一无所知，还在他旁边小声絮叨着：“………没有那种没意义的自尊心哎。”

“你说谁？我吗？” 田柾国问。

“是啊。” 金泰亨说，“有些人会因为我不要钱就跟我计较，说我在炫耀，说我瞧不起他们没钱，我真的——”

他耸耸肩，不想再说了。

田柾国接口道：“那是因为他们只站在自己的立场上去想问题。”

“而且，他们的这个立场，也不一定就站得住脚。”

“有很多人是不相信这个世界上有纯粹的好意和真诚的。你用一罐子蜂蜜去换一条鱼，对方也许只会认为你在炫耀你的蜂蜜。”

“别太在意了。” 他说。

他神情很郑重，但金泰亨不愧是破坏气氛小能手，张口就道：“我还没想过你会讲这么可爱的话哎？”

田柾国：“…………可爱吗？”

“嗯…… 至少是和大部分人印象中的你不太一样吧？”

“你不也是吗？”

“我？”

说话间他们已经爬过了很长的一截上坡路，终于走到了他们的house门口。田柾国冲他笑了笑，随后就低头在口袋里翻找起钥匙，没再说什么了。

当天夜里睡前，金泰亨打开ins，百无聊赖地随便刷了刷，却发现田柾国万年不更新的账号有了一条新动态。

图片没什么，是一个使用过后又被细心地捋平铺展的白色纸袋。金泰亨没怎么在意。但当他视线向下滑到评论区的几行对话上时，直接震惊地睁大了眼睛——

〔jk0901: 蝴蝶酥很甜 谢谢你〕

〔eatjin: 哦哟我的臭弟弟 有情况？〕

〔jk0901 @eatjin: 哥又在乱讲话〕

〔eatjin @jk0901: 那你谢谢谁呢 啧啧啧 不要和哥故弄玄虚〕

〔jk0901 @eatjin: 哥不认识〕

〔eatjin @jk0901: …？是哪个漂亮崽崽 值当你这么神神秘秘的 快带出来让哥见见〕

〔jk0901 @eatjin: 小熊要冬眠了 再说吧〕

〔eatjin @jk0901: ？〕

期末考之所以讨厌，不仅仅因为离期中考才过去一个多月而已，更因为每天在图书馆复习的时候都有田柾国的影子在眼前乱晃。再加上身边有朴智旻时不时发出一声放弃治疗的哀嚎，金泰亨表示，想考70+，真的很头痛。

除此之外，最为糟糕的是，从看到田柾国说“小熊要冬眠”的那个晚上，他的失眠就开始重新找上门来。许多过往的支离破碎的记忆慢慢从大脑皮层深处浮上水面，而他像是溺水的人，怎么游都抓不住那些浮木，只好任凭痛苦的怪兽拉扯，一路下坠。

凌晨三点，他又站在厨房里喝冰水。寒意像条沉默不言的蟒蛇，从脚底钻进，在身体里漫无目的地游荡。

“睡不着吗？”

田柾国穿着厚厚的棉拖鞋，悄无声息地走过来。

“嗯。”

他把冰水随手放在桌面上，回过身打开冰箱假装翻找着什么，心里却也知道太刻意了些。

但田柾国浑然不觉似的，从储藏柜里拿出两包拉面：“小熊不好好冬眠可不是乖孩子啊。吃吗？辣的。吃了出出汗，回去冲个澡，睡个好觉吧。”

金泰亨僵在冰箱前，头一次觉得平时总能让他格外清醒的冷气温度低得有些刺骨。

“好啊。” 他说。

田柾国拿出个煮锅，接了半锅水，盖好锅盖放在电磁炉上，接着两步走到他面前：“抬脚。”

金泰亨：“嗯？”

田柾国脱下自己的拖鞋，穿着毛乎乎的分指袜踩在地板上，指了指他冻得有些发红的脚趾：“不穿鞋。”

“啊——” 金泰亨立刻就不好意思了，“没关系的，我习惯了，你穿——”

他的话卡在了喉咙里。

田柾国的手很热，抓着他冰凉的脚腕的时候激得他不由自主地一抖。而拖鞋里温度就更高了，密闭的小空间里从四面八方传递出来的热气迅速地包裹在薄薄的皮肤上，像是点燃了黯淡的烛芯，轰地一下全都烧红了。

“谢… 谢谢。” 金泰亨坐在沙发上，垂眼看着那双灰色长毛的棉拖鞋，手指十分无措地揪着裤边，讷讷地几乎说不出话来。而始作俑者像完全不知道自己做了什么惊天动地的大事一样，看他乖乖地穿好鞋不动了就站起来，回到电磁炉边去煮面。

“cheese吃吗？火腿吃吗？”

“啊…… 吃、吃的……”

于是田柾国又打开冰箱，从不知道哪个角落里掏出两盒还未开封的食材。

厨房里一时安静，只有咕嘟咕嘟冒泡的锅子在发出愉悦的声响。田柾国很认真地观察着锅里的细微变化，准备找合适的时机把食物都下进去，表情严谨得仿佛在解数学题。

所以他的突然开口也着实把金泰亨吓了一跳。

“你不开心吗。”

金泰亨抬起头，看着他的背影。

天知道他在听到这句话那一刻有多么想跳起来冲上前去，用尽全力地、像要把对方揉进骨血里那样，紧紧地拥抱住他。

他深吸一口气，尽量使自己的语调听起来平稳一些：“还好了。就是期末，很烦。”

田柾国在电磁炉上按了几下，关了火。“不止吧？”

“对你来说，学习应该不算什么难事吧。”

金泰亨无端地烦躁起来，不受控似的语气变得格外难听：“你想知道什么？关你什么事？跟你说了你就会——”

他猛地站起身，看着田柾国没什么神情变化的脸，又挫败地坐了回去，捞过一个抱枕埋住脸，声音闷闷地：“……对不起，我有点失控…”

田柾国很平和地说：“不要道歉。你又没做错什么。”

他从橱柜里拿了两个碗、两双筷子，把其中一副摆在离金泰亨近的一边：“来吃面了。吃好就开心了，嗯？”

金泰亨还在为自己莫名其妙的发作恼火着，只“嗯”了一声，人却还缩在沙发上没动。过了几秒钟，一只触感很熟悉的手抚上了他的头发，轻轻揉了揉：“我只是觉得…… 你好像很难过的样子。”

金泰亨眼睛一酸，没忍住两点水渍浸在了抱枕上。

“想不通的事情，就顺其自然吧。” 田柾国说。

那天夜里的一切，后来金泰亨回想起来，都觉得像是个梦。然而梦中无论是温暖的拖鞋、好吃的拉面，还是来自于田柾国的几句安慰，所有都太过于清晰，让他无法欺骗自己。

最终还是有什么，无声无息地倒塌了。他想。

最后一门课的考试前，金泰亨照例跑去Edward顶楼躲清静。埋头苦学几小时之后，他直起身想伸展一下活动活动筋骨，却一眼就看到了田柾国。对方手里拿着本封面花里胡哨的书，正在找座位的样子。

他立刻抬起手，幅度夸张地挥舞着。

田柾国可能是被他这副仿佛在演哑剧的模样笑到，眼睛又弯起来像是道月牙，脚下加快速度朝他这个角落走过来。

他刚一坐下，金泰亨就小声问：“今天你是来学习的？”

也难怪他诧异。毕竟每一次在这里见到田柾国，好像都是在兼职。学习什么的，基本上是回家之后的事。

田柾国笑着冲他晃了晃手里的书：“我考完试了，来放松一下，研究研究之后有空了去哪玩。”

“哇——” 金泰亨压低嗓子感慨，“你们考试结束得这么早！我以为我们就算早的呢！”

田柾国看了眼他桌上凌乱的笔记和稿纸，笑眯眯道：“你学你的，别分心。”

金泰亨立刻就不干了：“我都学好久了！好累！让我也看看吧，你打算去哪？”

田柾国给他看书的封面：1号公路自驾指南。

“喔，我知道这个。” 金泰亨打开书，翻到目录飞快地找下去，指给他看，“Portland, 这条线上最不出名的城市，但是有一个很漂亮的玫瑰公园。”

“你喜欢玫瑰？” 田柾国一双兔眼亮晶晶的，不知道在想什么。

“也不完全是因为这个… 就是，这里比起那些很有名气的大城市，显得很生活，有好多好多有趣的事情可以做，让我觉得… 活着是一件很幸福的事。”

“我很喜欢、也很想这样。” 他伏在桌上，认真地翻看着书里的细节，小声说。

并没有注意到田柾国盯着他看了好一会儿。

“那就去做啊。” 沉默一阵子之后，对方语气坚定道， “喜欢什么就去努力争取，一定会成功的。”

金泰亨从书里慢慢抬起头，眼睛里有什么闪烁了几下。

“真的吗？”

他怔怔地，所以一切动作都变成了慢镜头一般，连意味不明的眨眼都变得迟钝而可爱。然而他的语调又很沉，仿佛在努力地想给予对方某种暗示。

田柾国并没躲闪，神色极深地回望着他，像要透过他的瞳孔，一路看穿到心脏。

“真的。” 他最后说。

考试周结束的那个周五，Aries找上门来的时候，不怀好意的样子让田柾国以为他要打架。

他拎着滑板走出院子，正要关门，被追出来的少年叫住：“JK！你没事吗？”

田柾国好笑地回头：“小崽子，还是不叫老师？”

少年急吼吼地，没接他的话，只是脸上故作凶意地瞪了Aries一眼：“我家门口有监控！你要是敢打人，我就叫我爸爸报警，让你被遣送回国！”

Aries明显是心虚了一瞬，但仍然装得吊儿郎当道：“小屁孩，你懂什么？快滚回去写你的小老师给你留的家庭作业呀。”

他说完这话，还像在配合自己似的，阴阳怪气地嬉笑起来。田柾国如同没听到一样，语调平稳地对少年说：“回去吧，下周见哦。” 接着就转身朝回家的方向走去。

Aries勾肩搭背地跟上去：“嘿，学霸，说个事儿呗。”

田柾国个子很高，但Aries最近不知道夜里偷鸡摸狗地在干什么，整个人肉眼可见地萎靡下去，因此费力地揽着田柾国肩膀的动作就看起来非常可笑。不过他自己是完全不以为意，猥琐又阴沉的声音混着难闻的酒气，钻进对方的耳畔：“听说金泰亨那个小少爷追到你了？”

田柾国没有答话。

Aries低低一笑，“默认了？看来他还挺有本事的嘛。哎，他屁股那么翘，是不是特别好操啊？我就跟我哥说他亏大了嘛，他还叫我闭嘴…”

田柾国虽然听得有些不解，但对方话里的恶意不用思考也太过显见。他恨恨地咬紧牙关，心里瞬间就腾起了火，然而面上还得装着波澜不惊，手指在口袋里死死地攥成拳，指甲深深地陷进掌心里去，强迫自己保持冷静。只有腮帮子在Aries看不见的方向一顶一顶地，透露出主人已经差到极点的心情。

Aries对此无知无觉，还在念念叨叨：“……不过呢，我可是听见他上课的时候跟朴智旻那个小娘炮说他要去等别人下班，还给人家买蝴蝶酥吃… 你跟他在图书馆搞纯情校园恋爱的时候，想不到他就是个卖屁股的婊子吧… 哥们儿，看走眼了哈，兄弟我真的是好心提醒你。但是，” Aries顿了顿，凑得离他更近了些，脸上露出点谄媚讨好的样子来，“我的消息也不是白白分享给你的呢。听说你周末在PRYZM上夜班？帮兄弟去拿点货，给你当天工资的三倍，咱们互相保守秘密，怎么——oh shit！”

田柾国晃了晃手腕，抬脚又往他腰侧毫不留情地踢了过去，顺便还再次给了他面门一拳，把个行尸走肉般的人打得愣是踉踉跄跄后退好多步，最后直接两腿一软，咚地就坐倒在了地上，血啪嗒啪嗒地掉了一裤子，捂着鼻子半天没回过神。

田柾国弯下腰凑近他，脸上依旧没什么表情：“以后呢，再让我听见你四处说Vante和他朋友的怪话，我见你一次打一次。不过，” 他拍拍衣兜，“恐怕也没什么以后了。刚给小朋友上课，很不巧就带了录音笔。你说我是给你们学院好呢，还是直接给条子好呢？”

Aries本来眼神都散了，听到这话时却又像恢复了点意识，挣扎着撑起身想去扒田柾国的口袋。然而他实在是力气太弱，田柾国只消往后退一步就轻轻松松地躲开了他，面上寒意更深：“想告我吗？也没辙，你没发现这条路上连个房子都没有吗？蠢货。”

初冬的傍晚，天色渐深，四下寂静无人，只有远处大路上偶尔驶过的运货卡车发出巨大的发动机的声响。Aries粗重的喘息在这可怕的沉默间回荡着，仿若一只失了人形的游魂。不知道过去多久，他吃力地抬起头，发现田柾国早就没了影子。杂草丛生的小径里，只余野鸟在凄厉地哀啼，像在宣告他自作自受的命运。

金泰亨气喘吁吁地爬上十几级陡峭的阶梯打开家门时，发现起居室里点着暖黄的落地灯，除此之外周遭依旧是他熟悉的一片黑暗。他顾不得想很多，望见阳台上有个人影，便急匆匆地换了鞋，拉开门朝他走过去。

“田柾国！”

被叫到的人回过身，指间一点被风吹得颤颤的火，神情十分平静。

“怎么了？”

他语气简直不像是装出来的诧异，甚至还有心伸手摸了摸金泰亨的额头，接着就不满地蹙紧了眉：“你还有汗！别上阳台来吹风。我们有——”

金泰亨一把抓住他的胳膊，毫不客气地打断道：“谁叫你打Aries的？”

田柾国呆住了，脸上很少见地出现了一点近乎于茫然失措的表情，一时间没能答上他的话。金泰亨见他这副样子就明白，这约等于是默认了，简直气得要死，一串话没过大脑就叽里咕噜地从嘴边溜出来：“你他妈是有病啊！跟一个疯子计较什么？他那个狗逼东西爱说什么说什么去，我们是会少块肉还是掉根头发？你知不知道——你知不知道要是被监控拍下来，要是你没有录下来他吸白粉的证据，要是他真的不怕死闹到警察局去，你怎么能说清楚你是正当防卫？保释出来要多少钱你想过没有？你的学业呢？还要不要继续了？哦我真是…… 你个傻逼…… 你打他的时候能不能动动脑子？那么好的学习成绩白瞎了我操——”

“我只是听不得他说你不好。” 田柾国把烟头按进窗台上的一次性纸杯里，淡淡地说，“你从来都不是他们说的那个样子。以前我就误会过，后来我发现是我错了。所以… 所以我不想让更多的人听了他们的瞎话误解你，你明明那么好，不该被传得乱七八糟的。我——”

他说不下去了。

金泰亨无法控制地、剧烈地哽咽了起来。他捂着嘴，肩膀一缩一缩地抽动着，胸口难以自抑地起起伏伏。好看的脸蛋因为哭泣而变得皱巴巴的，睫毛湿答答地垂着，像是只可怜兮兮的、迷茫无助的小熊，被一场深冷的大雨淋得那么难过。

田柾国叹了口气，抚着他的后颈，把他按进了自己怀里。手指探进他柔软的发丛间，疼惜地揉捏着。

“别哭呀。我这不是好好的吗。” 他低低地、温柔地安抚着金泰亨。对方还在毫无形象地抽噎着，断断续续地试图跟他讲些什么，又被他拥得更紧。“好了好了，让你担心了，是我的错。我道歉，嗯？你不要生气了，好不好？”

金泰亨在他肩上蹭了蹭，又用力地把头发甩了甩，语气任性极了：“不好！”

田柾国顿时失笑，“明明就不生气了，还跟个小朋友一样闹我。”

金泰亨听了这话，才后知后觉地不好意思起来，揉着鼻子退开一点，小声嘟囔道：“还不是你干的事情太、太吓人了… 智旻说，他听到他们说话的时候偷偷看了一眼，Aries看起来被打得好惨，所以我一下就、就…”

“就什么，就以为我要玩完了？” 田柾国伸手，替他擦掉了脸上乱七八糟的泪痕，指腹带着一点浅淡的烟草味，闻起来格外有安全感。“你说的那些，我当然都想过了，不然能站在这里跟个没事人一样抽烟？总之，现在知道不会有事了吧？把心放回肚子里，乖。”

金泰亨点点头。但趁着田柾国转过身去，他又嘀嘀咕咕起来：“我怎么一遇见跟你有关的事情，好像就变得很蠢… 还老哭… 丢死人了啧…”

田柾国说：“又在乱讲。哪里蠢了，明明很可爱。”

金泰亨撇了撇嘴，安静了一秒。但这一秒后，他忍不住继续抱怨：“你真是… 凶死了…”

“不凶点能解决掉那些傻逼？”

“喂你还很得意是吧…”

田柾国用力揉他头发：“别说这些不高兴的了。还好没错过。”

“什么？”

金泰亨仰起脸，顺着田柾国手指的方向看过去。

日色已然西斜过半，在城市上空留下了大片粉紫色的残迹。它们和渐渐透出深蓝色的天空交融在一起，给大地都染上沉醉迷离，好似夜幕降临前最后的狂欢，转瞬即逝，灿若烟霞。

“God——” 他惊呼起来。“我居然从来没注意过，太美了吧…… 天哪——你等等我要给你拍张照片，这样构图太绝了我的妈呀…… 哎对对对就这样很随意地回头看我就好嗯嗯嗯…… okok好了！你好上镜哦，还是说我拍得好？”

田柾国点起手边的最后一支烟，眼神在袅袅白雾背后隐约得极为宠溺：“当然是你好。”

金泰亨收起手机，得意地扬扬嘴角，伸手去翻他的烟盒——“哎，没有啦？我今天走的太急，好像掉了不少东西在图书馆…”

那支烟递到了他唇边。方才柔柔地抚过他眼角的指尖，此刻还残留着一点絮絮的温热，却烫得他连灵魂深处都像是高潮了一样在不自觉地颤抖。田柾国眼神专注地凝视着他，声音又恢复到了以往的低沉和风平浪静：“给你。”

金泰亨大脑一片空白，下意识地咬住了过滤嘴。齿间湿软的触感分外清晰，令他瞬间就烧红了脸。

间接… 接吻吗… 他愣愣地想。

然而夜色没有给他太多遐思的机会。他们站在带着些微寒意的风里，迅速地被深沉的黑暗包围。一个兵荒马乱的傍晚就这样结束了，而他们在这个充满戏剧性的尾声中，分享了一支烟、一个不成其形的吻，和一个来自初冬的、如梦似幻的日落。

金泰亨的生日在圣诞节后五天。

来他们这里读master的基本都是一年制，因此圣诞节和复活节两个大假，绝大多数留学生都会选择跑出去旅行，从一周到半个月不等。金泰亨倒也不例外，刚来的时候就和朴智旻计划着去冰岛过圣诞，因此早早地就办好申根买了机票。考试周刚一结束，俩人就飞速收拾行李直奔曼城机场，动作快得田柾国还没反应过来，家里就已经空了一半。好在他还记着隔天打电话，ins上也时不时就更新动态，田柾国这才觉得自己不至于像个留守儿童一样，天天既盼着他快点回来，又嫌弃这不知因何而起的、羞于说出口的想念。

金泰亨在外面玩得心情大好，对此一无所知。

将近两周时间倏然而过。

生日前一天傍晚，也许是两周累积下来的疲惫作祟，又或许是前一夜因为是旅行的最后一天所以两个人都很亢奋，兴致勃勃地聊了太久，结果天亮才老实睡下搞的鬼。等到闹钟响起时，朴智旻的尖叫才让金泰亨彻底地清醒过来：“动作快点！我怀疑我们要赶不上飞机了！”

俩人好一通忙乱，最后一路争分夺秒，气喘吁吁地赶在飞机关闭舱门之前冲了上去。

刚找到位置坐好，金泰亨就接到了田柾国的电话。对方声音又低又哑，还能隐约听到一点呼呼的风声。

“你刚睡醒？” 金泰亨问。

“嗯……” 田柾国揉了揉眼， 勉强按亮了床头灯，又搓着手臂关上了窗， 努力把语气里浓浓的欲望压制下去。“你跑步了？喘成这样。”

“差点睡过头啦，还好没错过飞机。你是睡了一天吗？还开窗户，风那么大，不怕冻感冒啊你。”

“啊…… 昨天通宵写开题来着。说好要去接你的嘛，开窗…… 醒醒脑啰…… 总不能迟到。” 田柾国趿拉着拖鞋，捏着手机挪到卫生间，闭起眼开始刷牙，声音变得含混起来，“玩得好吗？唔…… 丹麦和冰岛，哪个更有意思？”

“有意思的点不一样啦，但都很棒！真的好想再来一次喔……” 金泰亨说，“回去我再给你细讲好吗？飞机要起飞啦，我得开飞行模式了。”

“落地了要给我打电话。” 田柾国叮嘱道。

“知道啦，你慢点开车喔，来得及的。”

“好。”

田柾国吐掉嘴里的泡沫，咕噜咕噜地漱干净，接着走到里间打开淋浴，在空荡荡的架子上找到金泰亨撺掇他买的那瓶马鞭草味的洗发水，一边慢吞吞地搓洗着长长了不少的头发，一边任由热水把皮肤浇得泛红，思绪无边无际地开始放空。

然而，不管他怎么心无杂念地想要放松自己，胯下的小兄弟不屈不挠地，始终十分精神。他洗完头发，草草给身上抹沐浴露，手指自然滑到本能得近乎直白的那根。硬挺的性器在他手心里跳了跳，彰显着刚刚苏醒的兴奋。

他顿了几秒，最终叹了口气，闭上眼半靠在墙壁上，手法熟练地撸动起来。

没过多久，一股白浊就溢满了手心，接着被源源不断的水流迅速冲走。田柾国盯着自己的右手，呆愣了片刻，还是不得不心平气和地承认，这已经是最近一段时间里，不知道第多少次，他想着金泰亨射出来了。

开到曼城机场只要一个小时。

冬季的天黑得很早，冰冷的空气格外暗沉，偶尔才有一星半点的路灯点亮一圈浓重的雾色。运载下班的人群的绿皮火车继续着一天的辛勤，从桥下布满陈旧涂鸦的古老的隧道里轰隆隆地驶过。道路两侧遍布一望无际的枯黄的草地，散落在其间的牧羊人的木房子孤零零地，只有羊圈里传来的咩咩声宣告着它的未曾废弃。周遭的一切仿佛与现代社会脱节开来，像极了他们儿时在故事书里读到的、属于十九世纪的英格兰。

田柾国半开着车窗，手指在方向盘上没有节奏地敲打着，心下一时恍然。

三个多月前，他也是这样，从家里出发，开着事先租好的车，穿行过即将陷入沉睡的西约克郡，终点同样是曼城机场，要做的事同样是去接人。不过与眼下完全不同的是，那是他第一次见到金泰亨。头一次出国读书的小少爷没有因为飞行十几个小时就变得困顿疲惫，一双眼睛明亮得像被曼彻斯特秋日的雨水洗刷过一般，在面露倦色的人群中分外显眼。到了停车场，一群姑娘纷纷把行李箱交给田柾国就忙不迭地上车寻找舒适的位置，甚至有好几个人高马大的男孩子也没来帮忙。只有金泰亨，站在队尾看了他没几秒，就脱掉风衣搭在行李箱扶手上，走过去对他说：“我来帮你吧。”

田柾国还记得自己瞟了眼金泰亨细伶伶没几两肉的胳膊，没什么感情地说“不用”。对方倒也没恼，只是在下一个女生递过来箱子的时候，抢先一步提起来，往大车车底的行李舱一放，接着扬起个明朗十分的笑容，随手拍了拍他的肩：“你一个人多辛苦呀，我帮你不好嘛？”

话尾似是而非地带着点不知道在哪里曾经听过的口音，仔细分辨似乎还有点天然的撒娇意味。田柾国撇过脸，低声回了句“谢谢”，耳朵却躲在层层叠叠的发丝下面，悄悄地红了一片。也只有他自己清楚，那点仿若七月骄阳炙烤般的感觉钻进皮肤，渗入血管，如同燎原之火，就在那一刻一股脑地烧到了心底最深最隐秘的角落。

然而后来发生的事情，确实不怎么称得上愉快。

新的学年，一群吵吵嚷嚷的新生入学，小小的留学生圈子里又多了很多不知真假的八卦。而田柾国上夜班的PRYZM，由于距离好几幢大型学生公寓和市中心都很近，自然而然地成为了这些消息的汇聚地。

关于金泰亨的传闻也是在那时候听到的。各种谣言实在不堪入耳，哪怕在夜店里也能算得上是可以引起人巨大八卦欲望的那种水平。田柾国起初并不太信，然而类似的话听得太多，他平时和金泰亨又没有半点交集，渐渐竟真的开始认为他们在机场的那匆匆一面是对方伪装出来的假象，甚至厌恶起了那个一见钟情的自己。拒绝对方的告白，在他眼中也变成了甩掉心头一个包袱一般轻松并在情理之中的事。

直到图书馆里偶遇的那一次，他才慢慢觉得，金泰亨本人似乎是真的很可爱。时间一久，过去存在于他脑海里的流言更是散去了大半，最初对这个人怦然心动的样子又浮现上来，变得更加根深蒂固。因此每每回想起金泰亨在PRYZM里冒冒失失地冲过来对他告白的那个晚上，田柾国的心情恐怕只能用“后悔得要死”来形容。

怎么就信了那些天天来夜店鬼混的人说的鬼话？他踩下刹车，缓缓减速将车子倒进停车位里，脑子里却已经穿越回去把两个多月前的自己暴打了一顿。

不过还好，现在也不算迟，至少他还能陪金泰亨在英国过生日、跨年，再到情人节……

晚间的露天停车场里开始变得空旷起来。田柾国深吸一口气，走到垃圾桶边点起一根烟，心想，只要再等几十分钟，他就可以再一次见到那张令他魂牵梦萦的笑脸了。

也会是，再一次的被丘比特击穿心脏吧。

“喂？你在哪？”

金泰亨大半张脸埋在口罩里，即便提高嗓门说话也闷声闷气地。

经过电流传播后一定会失真到有些奇怪吧。他默默地想着，皱着脸在人群中穿梭，站在行李传送带前开始等待。朴智旻睡醒后忙着收拾东西出门，没来得及吃饭，半路上就有点晕机，此刻整个人蔫蔫地，歪歪斜斜倚在他身上，声音有气无力：“有人来接你……？”

金泰亨说：“是田柾国啦。先送你回家，再坚持一个小时。”

“哦？” 朴智旻把头从金泰亨肩上抬起来，登时两眼放光，活像打了鸡血，“我怎么觉得，你现在就跟在使唤男朋友似的呢？”

金泰亨伸出一根手指，把他推远十公分：“……我看你还是不够晕。”

“哎哟…… 我的脑袋…… 它可说不行就不行……” 朴智旻捂着额头，一脸夸张地再次往金泰亨那边倒过去。然而意料之外的，对方居然没和他接着打闹。他费解地抬起眼，就看见好友红透了的半张脸，人也变得结结巴巴的：“是、是智旻啦…… 他开玩笑的，你、你别……”

金泰亨突然噤了声。朴智旻立刻好奇心爆棚，悄悄竖起耳朵。然而周遭实在太嘈杂，他什么也没听到，就见对方慌里慌张地挂了电话，睫毛垂着一个劲地眨啊眨的，魂都飞了一样。

朴智旻戳了戳他胳膊：“醒醒，田柾国跟你说什么了？”

金泰亨没有理他，只一脸神游天外的表情，十分机械地弯下腰，拽起朴智旻的行李箱放到一边，又去拿自己的。直到两个人推着手推车走出屏蔽门，周围人都散开了，一下安静了许多，金泰亨才站住脚，声音极小地说：“你刚才…… 不是和我在开玩笑吗？”

朴智旻点点头：“对啊，怎么了？”

“他、他听到了…… 他说…… 不是开玩笑，也可以……”

朴智旻：“………………？”

金泰亨没注意他的黑人问号脸，还在自言自语：“智旻啊，要不…… 要不你去搭他的车回家吧，我、我自己叫个uber？我现在脑子有点乱…… 他、他……”

朴智旻立刻摆摆手：“打住打住哈，人家就是来接你的，你跑了留下我算怎么回事。而且，你是不是傻啊，你回了家不还得见他吗？”

金泰亨欲哭无泪：“那我怎么办！我要慌死了！我不想在马上要过生日的时候玩这种心跳！”

朴智旻：“那就现在、立刻、马上去找他，问他什么意思。” 他拍拍金泰亨的肩，“俗话说得好，‘早死早超生’，大不了就是PRYZM那天晚上情景再现呗。更何况，我看你挺有戏的啊？”

金泰亨毫无办法，只好一步三晃地跟在好友身后，往停车场走去。

尽管天已经黑透了，但在还离得很远的时候他就借着昏黄的灯光看到了田柾国。对方倚在车门上抽烟，两条长腿包裹在黑色的工装裤里，随意地伸展着，一双重型马丁靴衬得人气场格外强大，半眯着眼的样子说不清是不耐还是慵懒，更平添了几分叫人脸红心跳的魅力。

金泰亨勉强保持着镇定，一步步慢慢走过去，没人知道他脑内早已经炸了漫天烟花。朴智旻走在他前面，没心没肺、嘻嘻哈哈地冲田柾国招手：“这边这边！”

田柾国把烟头按在垃圾桶上，直起身走过来，一边自然地接过行李箱，一边冲朴智旻说：“你先上去吧。后座有三明治面包牛奶什么的，饿的话就先吃点。”

“好嘞！” 朴智旻乐得少当一会儿电灯泡，十分愉快地奔向越野车，顺便对金泰亨挤了挤眼，比口型道：快上！

金泰亨无奈地看他一眼，转头对田柾国说：“他刚才晕机，我看现在是好了。”

田柾国把两只箱子一股脑塞进后备箱，再单手放下车后盖，从裤兜里掏出烟盒，递给金泰亨：“抽吗？”

“……别让智旻等太久。” 金泰亨这么说着，还是拿了一支出来。还没等他开口，田柾国就已经打着了火，凑近替他点好了烟。

此刻的停车场里没有其他人。四下静得出奇。刚腾空的飞机发出的巨大轰鸣、久别重逢的欢声笑语、箱子滚轮在地面上的摩擦声悉数散去。偌大的一片天空下，只有他们两个人，隔着一星跳动的火光对望着彼此。在如云般的吐息和缕缕青烟中，呼吸逐渐变得沉重、变得同频，直到——

田柾国颇有些急躁地伸出一只手，一把抽出金泰亨嘴边的烟丢了出去。另一只手绕过他耳边，用力按住他的后颈，不由分说地将人扯到自己怀里。停顿不过须臾，他稍稍垂眸，对准那双微张的唇，重重地吻了下去。

世界在轰然之间，断电暂停。

回程的路上，车内寂静无声。朴智旻吃了点东西后就倒在后座上睡了过去。本该是情人间悄声絮语的好机会，前座的两个人却也没怎么交谈。一个把油门踩到最底，一个望着窗外飞驰而过的景色发愣，只有搁在中控台上紧握在一起的、汗津津的两只手，暴露了他们惊涛骇浪般起伏不定的心情。

不到五十分钟，他们就把朴智旻送回了家，开车回到了两人住的house. 从解开安全带、下车、拿行李，一直到爬过那熟悉的十几级台阶到家门口，他们都没有说过一句话。甚至在田柾国略弯下腰把钥匙插进锁孔里开门时，金泰亨还在盯着他的背影，愣愣地想，难道一小时前的那个吻是在做梦吗？

于是接下来踏进屋里的那一刻，田柾国用实际行动向他证明了一切。

几乎没有什么反应时间，他就已经被按在门板上仿若疾风骤雨来临般吻了起来。与其说是吻不如形容为撕咬更恰当，没几秒钟金泰亨就尝到了自己嘴唇上渗出的淡淡的血腥味，不过很快就被田柾国伸舌舔掉，好像一只饥渴了太久的野兽。接着，那舌尖在他唇上试探性地顶了顶，金泰亨下意识地张嘴，又是好一阵啧啧作响的吮吻。那条灵活的舌头扫荡过他每一颗因为欢愉和兴奋而颤抖的牙齿，卷住他的心窍，缠绵地、暧昧地抚慰着，直叫他口角生津，无法自控地任凭那金津玉液滑落，把两个人都弄得湿漉漉、脏兮兮的，却只觉得快乐得要站不住脚了。

田柾国终于放开他已经红肿起来的唇瓣，像只讨要主人疼爱的大型犬那样磨蹭起他鼻尖，说出来的话却羞得人要命：“想我在这里操你吗？”

金泰亨推了推他胸口，脸颊飞上一抹潮红，声音小得像蚊子叫，很明显是被他亲到浑身都软了：“别胡说了你…… 去床上呀……”

田柾国不再和他多说，立刻把人打横抱起，大步往自己房间走去。金泰亨吓得尖叫一声，还没等他骂出口，一个吻又堵上来，毫不客气地攫住了他的心智，满腔意乱情迷。

傍晚离开时的窗还没有关。此刻空气已经彻底凉了下来，难得轻柔的风卷着一两滴似有若无的雨水，飘飘荡荡游走在房间的每一个角落。金泰亨被田柾国裹进厚实的被子里，两人像蜕皮的蚕茧一样，连衣服都是缩在里面脱了，再一件件丢到地板上，接着就赤条条地抱在一处，在彼此的身体上反复地爱抚，驱散寒意，也蒸腾起情欲。

田柾国手臂撑在金泰亨脸侧，低头小口小口地咬他。从唇角到锁骨，逐渐蔓延到胸前。金泰亨一开始只是觉得痒，没几下就舒服起来，声音黏黏糊糊地哼唧着，双手也缠上了他脖颈，气若游丝道：“你买了…… 那什么没有？”

田柾国咬住他胸口一小块皮肤，用力一吸，薄薄一片白皙上瞬间就浮现出一个大小形状都十分可爱的草莓：“没有的话要怎么办？”

金泰亨弯弯眼睛，将绵软的胸脯往上挺了挺，嫩红的两点在空气中颤巍巍地抖着，模样生涩又放浪：“你这样说，就是有嘛……”

田柾国伸手刮了下他鼻子：“太聪明了，都没法欺负你。”

“聪明也好笨也好，你不都是很喜欢？” 金泰亨被他哄得得了趣，撒娇本能越发地暴露无遗，连田柾国拉开床头柜去拿避孕套和润滑液都要抬起小腿在他身上蹭个不住，活像是得了皮肤饥渴症。

“怎么这么黏人？”

田柾国把润滑倒在手心里，稍微温了温，等不那么冰了，才用膝盖顶开金泰亨的腿，抽出枕头垫在他屁股下面，手指往那个紧紧闭着的小口探去。

金泰亨乖乖地张着腿，声音颤颤道：“你轻点…… 我、我第一次……”

田柾国手上一顿，神色愈深，把他大腿又分开了些，在腿根的嫩肉上不轻不重地掐了掐：“老实点，别勾我…… 我怕弄疼你。”

说着，他又把金泰亨一条腿抬起来，握住他细瘦的脚腕，偏头亲了亲，用牙尖去磨他圆圆白白的脚趾，含含糊糊道：“你好可爱…… 真是要忍不住了……”

金泰亨全部注意力都集中在身下那个敏感的位置上，只觉得它一张一合地，将田柾国的手指咬得越来越紧，一时间顾不得去管他作乱的嘴，也没有注意到他说什么。就这么缠磨了好一会儿，他实在是被玩弄得坚持不住，一张嘴便已然带了哭腔：“你快点…… 快点进来嘛，我、我…… 呃啊！”

田柾国又在那点上按了按，语气促狭得很：“这里？”

金泰亨受不了地哭叫出来，左右拼命摇着脑袋，泪眼朦胧地告饶：“呜…… 别、别玩了…… 求你、求你……”

“求我干嘛？” 田柾国握住自己早就硬得发胀的那根，不疾不徐地撸动起来，甚至 故意抬了抬腰， 让金泰亨把他青筋暴起的柱身和肉红色的硕大龟头看了个一清二楚。“说明白点啊，宝贝，不然我怎么知道你要什么啊。”

金泰亨彻底崩溃。眼眶盛不住他不断涌出的泪水，它们哗啦啦地、争先恐后地顺着耳边流下去，和着汗水一起，把鬓边的发丝浸得湿透。他小心翼翼地伸手下去，捧住自己两瓣圆滚滚的肉臀，努力朝田柾国抬了抬，几乎要被猝然而至的、混着不住翻涌的情欲的羞臊和耻感淹没了。

“老公……” 他咬着嘴，湿淋淋的睫毛根根分明，掩住了眼中的水光，却挡不住浑身上下弥漫起来充斥着肉欲的粉色，“你来…… 来操我嘛……”

田柾国要疯了。

几乎是野兽般的本能驱使着他撞开那翕张个不住的穴口，一路长驱直入着直奔刚刚摸索到的敏感点。它躲得那么深，那么羞怯，在饥渴地咬着他的娇嫩的穴肉里颤抖着，期待着和他滚烫而炽热的性器赤诚又热烈地亲吻。光是想到这一点，他就觉得自己的理智都散了，只知道不断地挺动腰身，把对方操出一声声拔高了的浪叫，看他在自己身下哭泣、喘息，感觉到他在自己背后抓挠得鲜血淋漓，一双藕白的腿无法再承受不停涌来的快感似的胡乱地蹬着，最后竟然因过分猛烈的情潮而些微地抽搐起来，连带着双腿之间那张淫乱的小嘴都突然绞缠得更紧，像是发了狠地要把他两个沉甸甸的囊袋里的精液都吸食出来一样。

田柾国大脑一片混乱，双手掐住金泰亨的腰把他整个人翻过去，留下几点立刻就泛出青紫的指痕，一巴掌抽在他雪白的臀尖上，激起一波汹涌的肉浪：“放松点！想你老公早泄吗？”

金泰亨被体内那根粗暴的大肉棒磨得呜呜咽咽地，只好咬着他的指尖泄愤似的不肯放开。然而被打得遍布绯红的屁股倒是十分诚实，乖顺地高高翘着，股间淫靡非常，随着越来越快的抽插发出愈加高昂的咕叽咕叽的水声，和着他齿间溢出的骚透了的呻吟，直叫人头皮发麻，精关难守。田柾国不想这么快就射出来，于是微微俯下身，将金泰亨仿佛从水里捞出来一样的身子搂进怀里，强迫他扭着脸和他接吻，一只手不安分地在他硬得小石子一样的乳尖上轻掐着，一只手滑到小腹上，握住他直挺挺地吐了半天水的阴茎，半是气恼半是宠溺地训道：“下面听话了，上面又咬我？还叫成那样，我是不是喂不饱你这个小骚货了啊，嗯？”

说话间，他下身又是一顶，刚刚好蹭过金泰亨体内那个已经酥麻得不得了的小小凸起。对方十分敏感地尖叫一声，腔调意外地娇媚入骨。而就在这个时候，田柾国感觉手上湿了一片。他低头一看，手心里颜色漂亮的小家伙已经些许软垂下来，顶上的小眼沾着一点奶白的液体，可爱极了。

田柾国顿时坏心四起，咬着金泰亨的耳垂，轻笑道：“怎么办？宝贝被我操射了哎。”

“什么怎么办啊……” 金泰亨叫得太久，声音全哑了，无力地缩在他怀里，毫无威慑力地抱怨：“你才是的…… 怎么还不射啊，我腰都要断了呜……”

田柾国放过他可怜的耳朵，转而将还沾着精液的手指送到他唇边，低声哄道：“宝宝乖，给老公舔干净了，老公就喂你吃。”

金泰亨并没多犹豫，迅速捉住他的手，低头轻轻一舔。再仰起脸的那刻，田柾国望着他上挑的水汽氤氲的眼、在唇边颤颤挂着的浊液，以及似是吞咽了什么后上下滑动的喉结，眼前再也无法抑制一道又一道白光不断闪过，直晃得他视野中金星四溅，脑海里的某根弦就这样一松，腹下积蓄多时的液体犹如惊涛拍岸般，尽数射进了那湿滑甜腻的穴眼里。

金泰亨呆呆地摸了摸肚子，往他怀里一倒，把个人直接撞得仰面躺在了床上：“你忘了戴套……！”

田柾国搂着他的腰，手依旧不安分地在他臀部那两团软肉上捏来捏去，像是在泡温泉一般舒服地喟叹道：“太着急了唔…… 等下就给你把屁股洗香香，给你弄出来嘛。”

金泰亨伸手掐他脸：“不害臊！”

“害臊什么？” 田柾国翻身侧躺下，将他圈进怀里，手滑到他背上一下一下地抚弄着，像在安抚炸毛的猫咪。 “给老婆洗屁股，天经地义呀。”

他语气端的是十分漫不经心，然而说出来的话却让金泰亨想把他一脚踹到床下去。只不过考虑到眼下的情况，猫咪屈服于自己酸软无力的四肢，最后只能逞逞口舌之快，张牙舞爪道：“你个臭男人，那还不快点啦！”

在浴室洗漱时，两个初尝性爱快乐的人又缠缠绵绵地折腾了好一会儿。等到他们一身清爽地躺回到换好被单的床上时，天色已经些微地透亮了。吹了一夜的风也都变得更加缱绻，轻缓地拂过面颊，令人分外沉醉。

他们半倚在床头，一人点了一支烟，有一口没一口地慢慢抽着。烟灰缸歪歪斜斜地放在被子上，谁也不担心它倒掉似的。

过了好一会儿，金泰亨缓缓吐了口气，刚准备开口，就被田柾国打断了。

“生日快乐。” 他的男朋友说。

金泰亨张了张嘴，迟钝地“啊——”了一声，才愣愣道：“我本来还记得要和你说什么，结果…… 都忘了。”

田柾国捏捏他耳朵：“忘了就等想起来再说呗，傻乎乎的。”

傻乎乎的小熊困意上涌，不再和他计较。他一偏脸，眼神落在窗外：“下小雨了哎……”

田柾国和他 不约而同地 深吸一口气，紧跟着就被这迷惑的同步率戳中笑点，一齐倒下去大笑。结果没一秒钟，两人又双双想起手上的烟和被子上的烟灰缸，立刻猛然弹起，手忙脚乱地好一通收拾，以免乐极生悲，在这没人上班的圣诞节假期里搞出个火灾来。

等到他们真的平平稳稳躺在被子里时，空气中清晨露水和草木混合起来的味道已经十分浓郁了。水蒸气钻进窗缝，在房间里盘旋，然而却不让人觉得潮闷，只是冰凉的、舒适的，有一种莫名的格外让人心安的魔力。

金泰亨往被子里又缩了缩，毛茸茸的发尖蹭得田柾国痒痒的。于是他伸出手，在被子底下挠了挠小熊崽肉乎乎的掌心，轻声道：“睡吧，我的小熊。”

小熊闷闷地笑了笑，反手握住他，心满意足地闭上了眼。

“好的，那么早安哦。小熊的男朋友。”

#小熊恋爱日记

12.31

噢 其实应该是1.1 天都快亮了

jk xi在我旁边睡着了

生日其实没怎么认真过 前一天夜里做得我浑身酸痛（…）白天睡了一天 好在晚上某人记得要给我投喂大餐 做了一大桌好吃的 吃完又饭后运动（…） 虽然这样我也敢发誓我现在肯定比从冰岛回来那天胖三斤（。

今天睡起来我们就坐火车跑来伦敦了 某人居然背着我偷偷买了两张烟火大会的票 还是蓝区的 不知道该吐槽他单身20多年的手速好 还是他早就对我心怀鬼胎好（哼！

反正景色是很美啦 我们在伦敦眼正对面 视角超棒 某人好闷骚哦仗着人多就不停地偷亲我 喂你没有发现旁边的亚裔妹妹看着我们的眼神都不对了吗！

1.10

终于和某人来了一次正式约会！（啪啪啪鼓掌三声

学霸果然是学霸啧 我放假在家天天吃了睡睡了吃 他居然现在就天天蹲在电脑跟前写毕业论文的开题报告！这才1月啊我的好哥哥 然后休息的话就是研究怎么投喂我 强迫我和他一起早睡早起 养生倒是养生 问题是我都快被他喂成小胖熊了（。）

据他说今天解决了一个大难题 所以要跟我约会庆祝一下（？）这臭男人 就不能因为单纯的想和我约会所以约会吗！！ 

算了算了 直男开窍不易 不过今天真的走了好多地方哦 商院对面的公园 火车站后面的河 我都没去过 jjk老司机认证了！而且他领我去吃的那家泰餐也好好吃哦 尤其是椰子冰激凌！！！人间绝味！！！在河边一边逗水鸟一边吃冰简直美好得我要晕过去了呜呜呜呜

pppps 某人闷骚男再次认证！！我们在一个教堂里看别人宣誓结婚的时候 他又偷亲我哎 我被他吓得差一点就要叫出来 丢死人了哟 不过亲完就手拉手逃跑真的好像私奔（x

总之 今天的小熊也非常喜欢小熊的男朋友啦^^

1.23

今天和某人的一个很亲的哥哥吃饭来着 据说就是之前我在ins上看到的那个eatjin 不得不说这位是真的很会吃 我在这里待了小半年 都没听说过近郊这家韩餐店 味道也太正宗了8 泡菜饼和石锅饭都是一绝 老板人也好有趣噢 下次要带智旻来！和某人在一起之后好久没和智旻二人世界了啧（？

不过蛮意外的是jin哥居然和Aries他哥是大学同学 世界真小（。）听jin哥说他上大学之后一直谈的都是男朋友 怎么着是被我小时候那次傻了吧唧的表白戳中某根神经开窍了？？也不知道Aries这个傻逼恐同直男癌会怎么看他哥（白眼）还好jin哥不知道这些乱七八糟的屁事 不然万一他大嘴巴告诉某人 我的屁股就别要了（

2.5

今天好累啊。

我也开始写开题报告了 然而瓶颈了 还是不擅长数据分析 哎要是我和某人学的是一个专业该多好 这些东西根本就不在话下嘛（叹气

忙得都忘了国内过新年了 某人和他家里打了个好长的电话 晚上吃饭的时候才告诉我说他出柜了？？？我真的人都傻了 jjk不愧是你啊 闷声干大事？？？这种事情难道不应该先和我商量商量嘛 我晕

又气又心疼 不知道该说啥好了 要不我也出个柜算了 不然无以为报只能以身相许（？我都许过了 fuck 这么一想 我仿佛在做亏本买卖？？）

2.6

睡不着 某人还是睡眠一级棒 心是真的大

不过他爸妈没说他什么 好像还挺支持的 倒是不存在睡不着的问题orz

唉 怎么会有这么好的男人啊 我问他说 你出柜之前就没想过会有很多麻烦吗 他一脸不可思议地反问我 爱一个人怎么会是麻烦呢

呜呜呜呜呜呜我心都化了 纯真诚恳又一往无前说的就是jjk本人吧！！！我上辈子是积了什么德这辈子才能捡这么个大宝贝qaaaaaaq

好叭 其实他说得也挺有道理的

正是因为爱你 我才有面对生活中无穷无尽的艰难琐碎的勇气和动力嘛^^

明天睡起来 我也要给妈咪打电话！（x

2.14

又错了 是15…

某人还是在睡觉…

独留一个腰酸腿软的我孤独地缩在被窝里玩手机（烟

最近这段时间感慨某人真的很会的频率好像越来越高了噢… 要说生日礼物是把他自己送给我还算在常理之中 仔细想想也可以预料到的话 情人节礼物是一个跑数据的程序文件是什么理工男的特别浪漫啊呜呜呜呜呜呜！！！

关键是他怎么搞到我电脑里的数据的？？虽然我电脑密码就是他生日很好猜8但是我也不觉得我有离开过我的电脑很长时间哎？？想不通

总之 jjk 神仙本仙了 我泪洒汉江 我不是上辈子积了大德 我是祖坟冒火1555551

butttttt这位神仙的直男（误）审美也是真的不敢恭维 邮件正文里用了系统推荐的情人节贺卡是啥哟我的天！！

算了算了 神仙开心就好 神仙不管干嘛都是世界第一可爱 qwwwwq

3.7

今天好事超级多诶

我的美签终于办下来啦 一收到护照就立刻打开bookings和skyscanner定机酒 哈哈哈哈哈jjk这个沉迷学习工作的傻男人 光顾着赶论文进度和赚钱 都忘了复活节出去玩要提前好久预订了8 就这我都觉得自己晚了 然而没办法嘛签证没下来谁敢买机票（）反正 一想到4月要和他实现1号公路自驾梦想了我就想尖叫！！！一起飞越大西洋听起来就很romantic！而且我心心念念好久的玫瑰公园555 终于可以亲眼看到了呀

哦对了 今天Joe还给我发邮件提醒我该决定要不要续租了 那还用说吗亲 当然是yes了！！！足够亲密又有适当距离感 和jjk的同居生活真的超绝无敌好 ㅠㅠ 我要给他投喂一辈子的蝴蝶酥和草莓果酱面包嘻嘻（不许说腻哟 甜果果^^

……

from: Jeon

_To my little bear:_

_That was an endless and charming winter._

_Happy first Valentine's Day :)_

_Yours affectionately,_

_JungKook_

[Attachment: GiftForMyTae.sav]

from: Vante

_To my JK:_

_啊 想说的话真的很多 但到了打开这个界面的时候 又不知道从哪说起了_

_遇见你之前 我也有过很傻的告白 那时候不知道什么是喜欢 还因为这个被欺负 难过了、怀疑了自己很久_

_但是遇见你以后 好像也没什么过渡 就在和你慢慢相处的过程中 很自然就明白了爱的意义 那些糟糕的不愉快的回忆 慢慢也不能再伤害到我了_

_而这都是你带给我的_

_爱是什么_

_是放课后匆匆赶去玛莎只为能买到最后一片你喜欢吃的蝴蝶酥_

_是你一勺我一勺坐在临河的街边分完的椰子冰激淋_

_是在码头排队等待坐船时一起逗过的水鸟_

_是万物复苏的季节牵手在海德公园的青青草地散步_

_是在商场外的小巷等你下班时吸过的烟头_

_是对同学朋友导师家人的坦诚相告_

_是在教堂偷看别人宣誓也落在你唇上的吻_

_是生日前夜的抵死缠绵_

_是写在邮件末尾郑重其事的with love 和直到白发也永恒不变的my little bear_

_是我们一起度过的 这个很长很好的暖冬_

_With love,_

_Yours,_

_Tae_


End file.
